Patch Note:0.21.0.42
The changes between 0.21.0.26 and 0.21.0.42 include but are not limited to: Things to know * If you are upgrading from a previous build (instead of starting new), you can update by doing Start -> Programs -> Flying Lab Software -> Update PotBS Beta. * Your outfitting has been unequipped – it should now be back in your inventory. Simply drag it back to re-equip it. Or right-click it and choose Equip, which will put it directly into the appropriate outfitting slot for your ship. This is a side-effect of an outfitting change we made for Avatar Combat. This should be the only side-effect you see… * We're having performance problems with particle effects so we've turned them off in this build. They've already been fixed so they'll be turned on in the next build. Don't log bugs about cannon fire looking like poo or chimney smoke not working. You will just annoy us if you do. :) * Avatar Combat is still not available to you. * Factions are now in and... who knows if they're working. They haven't been through QA yet but they may matter in your life. Primarily, they mean that your access to the regional auctioneer is now based on your standing with that nation's trade company; your standing must be at least -25 or better to use them; by default, your standing is 0 except for pirates, who start lower than -25 and thus cannot use regional auctions. In this build, your standing will not change regardless of what you do. Local auctioneers are still gated by citizenship, not faction. Go ahead and tell us about huge bugs but don't log minor issues just yet. We haven't really started working the kinks out but we need to know if they're somehow blocking you from testing. * Flogging has been added. No, not that kind of flogging. Short for formal logging. Joe the Dev is trying out a new means of logging information about what you’re doing so we can better tune and troubleshoot the game. Hopefully, you will notice nothing. If you notice something, though, be sure to let us know. Top 5 cool things about this build 1. The beginnings of a help system for the Economy has been implemented. It hasn't been through our QA yet so don't log bugs yet, but it's kinda nifty. 2. The beginnings of a system that will enable you to click on the radar/compass to set your heading has been implemented and then your ship will automatically turn until it reaches that heading. This also hasn't been through QA. 3. We increased starting gold by 10,000. Don’t get too excited. This is one of several steps toward pointing you at the economy. Soon we will remove Aurelia’s ATM mission, nerf the bootstrap and ship deed traders (or adjust their prices), wipe the servers, and ask you to pound on the economy. 4. Missions now award you more money. This is one of several steps toward pointing you at the economy. 5. We nerfed Flaming Pitch and Snipers. They require shorter range and Snipers lasts for only 5 seconds now. Flaming Pitch does less damage (and does not do structure damage at all). Missions * Fixed the problem where the Meet the Bootstrap Trader missions sent you nowhere. Rev apologizes to you all. * Do It for the Kids: You should now be able to enter the magistrate’s office & complete the mission. Also, you should be facing the right way now. UI * We added a pulsing animation when effect icons are first added to a healthbar. Tell us what you think. * Turn becomes strafe when mouselooking, then magically back again when you stop mouselooking. * Sometimes you wouldn't get a HUD when you sunk someone - we believe we've fixed most cases of this. * Improved the color of the message on a battle marker that told you that you couldn't enter. It should be easier to read now. * Preferences & Keybinding UI have had their looks changed a bit. Functionality hasn't changed, really. * Increased font size on the healthbars so hopefully they're easier to read now. * Kedge Anchor has an icon now. * When you’re in town, you will see a healthbar under your floaty name. You shouldn’t see it any other time. Let us know if you do. (It’s for Avatar Combat so you shouldn’t see it unless you’re in combat, but we’re fixing that…) Art/Sound * We reprocessed the animation database with a new avatar rig – let us know if you see wonkiness in the animations. In theory, you should see no change. * Fixed the crosses for male avatars so that they have friendly names. * More ships have been prevented from being swamped by waves: Bark, East Indiaman, Light Frigate, Rowboat, Skuda, West Indiaman, Snow. * Bark, Snow, and West Indiaman now have bow spray. Fixed bow spray on the longboat. * Fixes to the Capriciux and Couronne physics, textures, & rigging. Fixed the back window on the capriciux and made the Couronne a huge ship for outfitting purposes. * Towns that look like Tampa have had wave and shoreline bugs fixed. * The harbor has been removed from Barilla. There are still harbors in some towns, but they’re dead. Ignore them. Their stinking corpses will be removed soon. * Fixed candle flames looking like Christmas tree lights. * Lively town sound tweaks. Nothing major, just continuing along the process of making all our sound better. Process. We’re not there yet. * More music – you should now hear national themes in the n00btowns (except for Pirates. Are you French/Spanish folks happy now? We did something for non-Pirates first!) * We can’t keep those pesky avatars down. We fixed death another three times between the last build and this one. Still not ready for your eager little hands… Category:Beta